This specification relates to adaptive scanning techniques.
Digital components are discrete units of digital content or digital information, which can be incorporated into various electronic documents or applications. A digital component can be scanned to determine the state of the digital component, e.g., the compliance status of the digital component. The compliance status of a digital component specifies whether the digital component complies with one or more policy criteria. For example, a digital component that includes an active link that redirects a client device to a specific network address (or series of network addresses) may be determined to comply with certain policy criteria only if the network address(es) do not host malware, or otherwise result in an action that violates the policy criteria (e.g., by initiating a malicious script or set of operations that negatively impact performance of a client device).